Family Isn't Just A Word, It's an Experience
by pineapplegirl123
Summary: A collection of Shules goodness and family fun! I decided to start a collection because there is just too many one-shots that come to my mind. lol :)
1. Kids

**Very short for a first entry, I know. Sorry about that. But there is way more Shules and family coming! As soon as I write it...lol Thanks for reading! :D**

* * *

"Cassy! Come here, please!" Juliet Spencer called to her daughter of six years.  
Cassandra Molly Spencer ran down the stairs of their two story home. "Coming!"  
She reached the bottom, "Yeah, Mommy?"  
"Look what I found." Juliet whispered quietly to Cassandra. She put her finger to her lips, telling Cassy to be quiet as she pointed at one of the kitchen cabinets.  
A grin reached Cassy's face as she snuck over to the cabinet and opened it. "Found you!"  
"Mom!" Zachary David Spencer said from his spot in the cabinet. "You showed her my secret hiding place! That's not fair!"  
"Sorry honey, but you know you can't play in the cabinets. Now shoo, I need to cook dinner."  
Zach got out of the cabinet and tagged Cassandra while saying "You're it!" and running to the back door. Cassy wasn't that far behind.  
She stiffled a laughed at the twins and was about to start on dinner when two hands wrapped around her, "Guess who."  
She smiled, "Shawn."  
"Wrong! It's Mr. Carbon Footprint. Dang, you weren't even close." he spun her around to face him. "But that's okay, maybe next time. How's my wonderful girl today?"  
"Had a little morning sickness this morning, but other than that, I've been pretty good." she smiled at her husband while putting a hand on her protruding stomach.  
"I hope this one isn't as rowdy as those two." he said, pointing out the window at the siblings chasing each other throughout the backyard. "I don't think I could handle it."  
"Oh stop it. You know you could too!"  
"You're right I probably could. But I really don't care. I'll love 'em anyway."  
She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you." she rested her forehead on his.  
"Yeah you do." he said, filling the gap between them.  
"Eww!" two voices said from behind the kissing couple, making them break away.  
"That's disgusting!" Cassandra laughed. She had seen her parents kiss hundreds and hundreds of times and now she said it was disgusting as a game.  
"Why do you think it's disgusting?" Shawn asked her, kneeling down to her level.  
"It just is!" she laughed again.  
He raised an eyebrow, "Is it now?" he reached for her sides, wiggling his fingers to tickle her.  
"Daddy! Stop!" she squealed, moving all around as she tried to get free.  
"Come 'ere you!" he laughed and pulled her into a hug. "Hey, you're not chopped liver, get over here!" he motioned for Zach to join him and Cassy.  
Zach jumped into his father's arms, laughing and squealing when Shawn started tickling him, too.  
Juliet watched as Shawn picked them both up and carried them outside, starting another game of tag. She smiled as she watched them chase each other. She never would have pictured Shawn as a father, not to mention a good one. But, she wouldn't have it any other way. She had the best family anyone could ever ask for.


	2. Held Captive

**Back already? Yes, yes I am. With another one. Angsty. Longer than the last one, I'm trying to get these longer, get more details. I'm trying, okay? lol :) Oh, and anyone see last nights episode? Shules, come on! I. Am. Mad. Right. Now. Note: This is before they were dating.**

* * *

Juliet thought and thought, but there was no way out. No one knew where she was, it was her own stupidity that led to this situation. Now she's gonna die because of it. Other than that, her day had gone smoothly. She and the gang had solved the case they had been working on all week, well, maybe not, she thought they had solved it, everyone thought that. Apparently not or she wouldn't be in this situation. Shawn had caught the suspected killer and the guy was sitting in a cell right now. _Shawn_. Oh no.  
The barrel of a gun met the side of her head, "Any last words, Missy?"  
She took a deep breath, what did she have to lose anyway? She was going to die. "I love Shawn Spencer like no one would believe. I hoped that one day I would marry him and we would start a family. I guess no one gets a happy ending." she had tears forming in her eyes, she didn't want to die. She didn't want to lose a lifetime with Shawn.  
"How sweet. Now say goodnight, Detective." The gun pushed deeper into the side of her skull and she closed her eyes tight, just waiting for him to pull the trigger.  
Three shots rang through the air, and she expected darkness, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes and saw Shawn standing above her, gun in hand. "Shawn?"  
"Hey, Jules. Look at that! This time it was the other way around! Usually you're the one who does the rescuing."  
She looked around, and saw the man who had been holding her captive dead on the floor, three gunshot wounds to the chest. She looked back to Shawn, his hazel eyes shining at her. The glint in his eye said he knew something. "How did you find me?" More love for this man was building up inside her. "And where did you get that gun? Does Lassiter know you have that?"  
"Tell you the truth, Jules. I put it together. We sat the other killer in the interrogation room and he said he had a partner. He wouldn't tell us his name or where he was. But, I saw the oil stains on his pant leg and I knew he used to work here at this car place. I have no idea who that guy is," he pointed at the dead man lying on the ground, "but when I saw him and that gun pointed at your head I reacted. As for the gun, I've had this all along. I don't care for guns, but when Yin kidnapped you, I decided I needed one."  
She smiled at him sadly, adrenaline still running through her. Then it hit her, like a ton of bricks, she nearly died. She looked down at her feet as a few tears welled in her eyes. She wasn't even going to let Shawn see her cry.  
"Aw, Jules. Need a hug?" As if he knew exactly what she was thinking, he pulled her in a hug without her giving permission. But she didn't care, his warm embrace gave her comfort as she tried so hard to be the strong cop she was. But her body wasn't having it and she let the tears fall anyway while hugging Shawn tighter.  
"Shh, Jules. You're safe now. It's okay." He soothed. "Oh, and... I love you, too."  
Her eyes widened and she pulled out of the comfort of Shawn's arms, looking deep in his eyes. She could tell when he was lying, and he wasn't. "How-" but she was cut off with his mouth coming in contact with hers. She felt weaker than before at the feel of him, she had dreamed of this, but never had she thought it would turn out this way. She didn't want to break away, she wanted to stay connected with him forever, she wanted to be with him forever, because she loved him.  
They had to pull away for air and Shawn said, "I'm sorry, Jules. I... shouldn't have-" This time, she cut him off and their lips were together again. His hands rested on her waist, her arms around his neck. _This is the one_. She thought. _He's the one._

* * *

**Not too cheesy of an ending, is it? I have a gazillion ideas for one-shots. One night, I was trying to go to sleep and then *pop* idea. *pop* another idea. Then another. Then another. I have like 8 ideas. Maybe one a day. We'll see how that goes. I have other things to write as well... :)**


	3. Scary Movies and Stormy Nights

**Yes, another one! Very fast. And I counted how many different ideas I had. 14, and more might still be in my brain somewhere. lol Well, I hope you enjoy this. This is another one from before they were dating.**

* * *

"Shawn? Are you here?" Juliet slowly opened the door to the Psych office. She had some information on the case they were working on and she was the one to deliver such information to Shawn and Gus.  
"Here, Jules!" Shawn called from the other room but came jogging in to meet her.  
"Where's Gus?" she asked curiously.  
"He left, said he had important things to attend to. Whatever that means. And what can I do for you, detective?" He smiled.  
"I came to give you the crime scene photos you asked for and to tell you that we found the victim's car four miles from the crime scene." she handed a file to Shawn, their hands touching slightly as the file was exchanged. A tingle went threw her body, the same feeling she had felt whenever they touched hands, which wasn't that often. She pulled her hand away quickly and started for the door.  
"Aw, Jules wait." He took her hand, stopping her from going any further. There was that feeling again. "You can't go out in the rain! You'll get all wet! You'll ruin your nice... work clothes."  
She smiled at him, "I don't mind, besides, I have to get home. After working overtime this week she insisted I go home and get some rest."  
"Well, at least can you stay until the rain stops? I'm sensing it will soon." He put his finger to his temple in his normal fashion.  
She sighed, she didn't want to get wet, but she couldn't stay here alone with Shawn. Something was bound to happen, she couldn't let something happen. But one side of her wanted to stay, and this time, that side of her won out. "Okay, sure. I have nothing else to do anyway."  
He grinned widely, "Great! So what do you want to do? Watch a movie? I have a great collection of scary movies we could watch."  
A brief light cast threw the room followed by a crash of thunder. They both jumped at the loud sound.  
"A scary movie would be awesome at this time don't you think? It's dark, stormy out, perfect." he added.  
"I don't know, I don't really like scary movies..." she trailed off. Great, she just admitted her weakness to Shawn. She's going to end up watching the movie anyway.  
"Scary movies aren't really that scary you know. They're all fake. That's why it's funny to watch them. But you have me here to protect you from any psycho killers."  
The thought of Shawn protecting her did give her peace and solace. "Alright fine."  
He smiled again, the little light in the room bouncing off his glowing eyes. "So what movie do you want to watch? _Nightmare on Elm Street_? Or maybe _The Exorcist_ or _Psycho_. Ooh! _The Shining_."  
"Whatever you want to watch is fine, Shawn. It's cold in here."  
"I've got blankets! Let me go get them!" he ran down the hall and returned with two comfy looking blankets. He held both in his hands in front of her, "Which would you like? The blue one or the green one?"  
She grabbed the blue one and proceeded to sit down on the sofa in front of the television. Shawn sat down next to her after popping a movie in, but at a respectful distance, as to not make her uncomfortable. Just one of the reasons she liked him; he respected her wishes and never over stepped his boundaries.  
The movie started playing and she recognized it to be _The Shining_. At least she had seen it before and knew what to expect, but it was really scary watching the first time.  
About halfway through, she was shaking she was so scared. She had gotten closer to Shawn, but not too close. Then, all of the sudden, there was another flash of lightning and thunder before the power went out; shutting off their movie.  
"Aww man!" Shawn said loudly, making Juliet jump. He felt her jump and said, "Oh, sorry Jules. Didn't mean to scare you." She admired him even more for not making fun of her for being scared of a stupid movie.  
"It's okay. Um, I can't see anything do you have any candles?"  
"I think so. Let me check." He got up from the couch and went to the back again, leaving her alone. The storm was already scary, but having been cut off during the middle of a horror movie was scary, too. She jumped up when thunder sounded again. "Stay calm, O'Hara." She whispered to herself. She was a cop, she dealt with this stuff on a daily basis, and a stupid movie scared her half to death?  
"Got 'em!" Shawn said loudly again.  
A small scream escaped Juliet's mouth when Shawn spoke suddenly.  
Shawn put the candles on his desk and got closer to her, even though she couldn't see him. "I'm sorry Jules. I shouldn't have made you watch that. But I'm here to protect you okay?"  
She felt his warm breath on her face, "Shawn light the candle already, please." She heard his footsteps walk in the other direction, but she stopped him from moving away from her and pulled him into a hug.  
He wasn't expecting her to hug him, but he wrapped his arms around her, calming her down.  
He squeezed slightly and she relaxed, she was safe with Shawn.  
That tingle feeling was back, more than ever, she wanted more.  
He pulled away, though, "I'm gonna light the candle." he said, trying to go on like nothing had just happened.  
He lit two candles with a match and set them down. It wasn't much light, but at least they could see.  
"Thank you, Shawn." Juliet said when they were back on the couch.  
"For what?"  
"Being there. Always." She got closer to him and he wrapped an arm around her; taking a chance. She didn't seem to mind.  
"Don't mention it, Jules. I'll always be there for you. Just say it, even if you need me to rob a bank with you I'll do it."  
"I'm not going to rob a bank, Shawn." she smiled.  
"Well if you were, I'll be there." The playful glint was back in his eyes.  
"Shawn," It was time to tell him. She had to. She couldn't hide it anymore. "I-"  
"Love you." Shawn said with her.  
The smiled at each other, the feelings were mutual. Juliet was about to say something about it when his lips crashed against hers. All of their emotions poured into the kiss, and most of all: the love they shared for each other.

* * *

**I have never seen any horror movies, so I just named some that I had heard on the show or just other random places. I thought ****_The Shining _****would be funny considering they did a spin-off episode for that movie. So how did I do with this? I'd like to know. :) Is Juliet off with the scary movie? Sorry. :/ LOTS more on the way! Maybe another family one. I don't have many ideas for the family, but the one idea I do have might be pretty good, so you'll have to wait and see for that one! :)**


	4. Let Her Go

**This is really, really short, but don't worry, I'm in the midst of a dozen other stories...**

* * *

He lead his daughter down the aisle as the music played. He had a smile plastered on his face.  
He placed her hand in her fiancé, Eric's hand and kissed her cheek.  
Then, it him as he sat down next to his wife and two sons. His daughter, his Cassy, was getting married. He had known this would happen the minute he saw the two together. The connection was so strong. The way they looked at each other, it was true love. Eric looked at Cassandra the same way Shawn looked at Juliet; with love and admiration. Shawn grabbed Juliet's hand and looked at her, she was teary and he saw a single tear roll down her cheek.  
And without knowing, one fell down his, too.

* * *

**What'd I tell ya? Short. You might have noticed the 'two sons', I'm working on that, too...**

**I also might have a story when Shawn and the rest of the family meet Eric, so stay tuned...no promises.**


	5. New Baby

**Family fic! Okay, I wrote the one where the 'other son' was born. :) I hope ya like it. And, I made this a little more realistic with the birth, but don't worry, not too many details. I wanted to keep this K rated lol :)**

* * *

"Shawn! Shut up!" Juliet yelled at her husband.  
"Okay okay! Just, try to stay calm. You know how nervous I get in these situations." Shawn tried to steady his wife as he helped her into their car before turning to Gus and his children, "Gus, please take care of the kids. No, I repeat, no watching any scary movies with them. It won't turn out well for you. And kids, behave for Uncle Gus we'll see you guys soon!" and with that they were in the car driving off to the hospital to deliver the baby.  
"Uncle Gus! Let's play Wii Boxing!" Six year old Zach shouted.  
"No! Let's play house!" Zach's twin sister, Cassandra shouted.  
"Why don't we watch Despicable Me?" Gus asked.  
"Okay!" The both shouted and ran to the family room.  
Gus was actually surprised that he had resolved the problem so fast, and that he had found something they all liked, but there was still a long day ahead of them.

"Just breathe sweetheart, breathe." Shawn said while driving.  
"You think I'm not doing that?!" She snapped harshly.  
"Sorry! I'm just trying to help."  
"Well it's not working! Just, hold my hand please?" she asked, that pleading smile on her face that would get Shawn to give in.  
He smiled at her and grabbed her hand, giving it a little squeeze every once in a while as they drove (a little over the speed limit) to the hospital.

"Uncle Gus! What do we do now? Can we play house now?" Cassandra asked when the credits started rolling.  
"No! I want to play Wii Boxing! Look! The tv is already on!" The argument started again.  
"How about we watch another movie?" Gus tried to intervene. "We can watch-" he stopped talking, he figured that they couldn't hear him anyway.  
"House is more fun! You get to pretend!"  
"No! That's dumb! Wii Boxing!"  
"Hey!" Gus yelled loudly over the two of them, making them stop arguing and look at him. "What do you both like?"  
The two twins looked at each other and grinned, "Hide and seek!"  
"That's a great game!" Gus said enthusiastically, "I'll count, and you guys go and hide, okay?"  
"Okay!" they said then they both ran in the opposite direction.  
Maybe he can be pretty good at parenting, well... babysitting.

_12 long and excruciating hours later..._  
"Everything's going to be okay." Shawn said over and over to his suffering wife. "You're almost there. Come on."  
"Shawn, please! Shut up! Just keep holding my hand!"  
"Congratulations, Mr and Mrs. Spencer! You have a boy!" the nurse wrapped the baby in a towel and handed him to Shawn.  
"Aww... look at that." Shawn said softly. "He's got your nose and my fabulous hair."  
Juliet reached her arms out for him and Shawn placed the baby in her arms. "What should we name him? We've been so busy we forgot to think of a name."  
"How 'bout Austin?" Shawn asked.  
"Nah, wait, how about Ashton?"  
Shawn smiled at his wife and moved a stray hair and tucked it behind her ear, "I like it. Ashton Seth Spencer."  
"Ashton Seth Spencer? Seth?" She pondered that for a moment. "I like it."  
"I'm gonna call Gus and tell him to come over. Imagine the look on the kids' face when they see little Ashton. Cassy's eyes will get all huge, then Zach will be like, 'Whoa cool!' I can totally see that."  
"Yes, but Shawn, it's like, what time is it?"  
Shawn looked at his watch and frowned, "9:34pm. Hmm, do you think they're still up?"

"Settle down you two!" Gus said to the two children bouncing all around the house. "It's late you should be in bed."  
"But we're not tired!" Cassandra squealed. "Daddy lets us stay up on Wednesdays!"  
"No, I don't think he do-" he was interrupted by his beeping phone.  
_"Baby has entered world! Kids still up?"_ Shawn had said in the text.  
He quickly typed out a response, _"Yes! and Yes..."_  
_"Great bring them to the hospital to see their new baby brother! :)"_  
_"Will do :)"_ Gus put the phone back in his pocket, "Hey you two guess what?"  
"What?!" They both giggled, he shouldn't have given them any sugar. What was he thinking.  
"We have to get to the hospital. There's someone there who's just dying to see you! Come on, get your coats, it's cold outside."  
Zach ran in the other room, but Cassy stayed. "Who? Who?" She was jumping up and down in excitement.  
Gus bent down in front of her and smiled. "Do you remember when Daddy told you that Mommy had your little baby brother or sister inside her tummy?" She nodded and he went on, "Well, that baby has come out and is waiting to meet you! Now go on, go get your coat!"  
Cassandra's eyes widened and she ran into her room to get her coat, bumping into Zach along the way. "Move! I have to get my coat! The baby is waiting to see me!"  
Gus laughed to himself, these kids took after their father alright.

Shawn was in the waiting room when they entered. Both of the kids' faces lit up when they saw him and they both ran to his arms.  
"Okay, you guys ready to see your little brother?" Shawn took both of their hands and led them to the room, with Gus close behind.  
The door opened slowly and there was Juliet in bed with little Ashton. "Hey, guys. I'd like you to meet Ashton Seth Spencer."  
"Cool!" Zach said, but lowered his voice when shushed. "I get a little brother to play Wii Boxing with?"

* * *

**Okay, so what do you think? Another brother! Yay! I'm not going to give them anymore kids, don't worry. lol I enjoyed writing this, and I sense more family in the future. ;)**


	6. Bad Dreams

**Long enough wait, huh? lol I wrote this all out on paper, then had to go through the process of writing it all out on my computer, fixing errors and all that. But, after a little less than a week, I've got an update for ya! :) This is before they were dating, somewhere in season 3, but before the finale.**

* * *

She couldn't see anything. The darkness in the room was overwhelming.  
"Shawn?!" She called out. He had just been right there, talking away as usual. But when the power went out, he vanished, stopped talking, and she had no idea where he'd gone off to.  
A gunshot rang through the empty warehouse, causing her cop instincts to take full force.  
_I should have called back up._ She thought.  
The lights shot back on, and there, in front of her was Shawn, lifeless on the ground. A small hole on the side of his skull, leaking blood everywhere and ruining his hair and clothes. He was dead.  
"No! Shawn!" She fell to her knees in front of him, checking for a pulse she knew wouldn't be there. Not finding anything, she lowered her head to his chest and laid there, tears slowly falling down her cheeks as she whispered, "I love you."  
Juliet gasped as she sat up in her bed, "Just a dream." she told herself.  
She laid back down and closed her eyes, but the image of Shawn, blood all over, kept haunting her.  
Two more hours of tossing and turning and getting nowhere with sleep, she decided she needed to see Shawn. Now.  
She threw the blankets off of her and went to the bathroom. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, "Geez."  
Her eyes were all red and puffy, obviously from the crying she had done during the dream. Her hair was all over the place. The light blue tank top and white shorts she was wearing was wrinkled; she was a mess. But right now, she didn't care. She brushed her hair, just so she wouldn't look like complete trash, and slipped on some flip-flops. She grabbed her phone and her keys, glancing at the time on her way out the door. 3:17am. _Would he be awake?_ She wondered.  
All the way to his apartment, Shawn's dead body kept creeping back into her thoughts. As hard as she tried to push it away, it always won the battles and got into her mind again.  
Another thought that stayed in her mind was the last thing she had said in the dream: I love you.  
Was that true? Did she really love him?  
She pulled up to his apartment complex in her small green bug. She parked and turned off the engine, but didn't get out. Instead, she sat there wondering. _Was it a good idea to come here in the middle of the night? What's Shawn going to say if I woke him up?_ Now she was nervous, but she had to get passed that. She had to see him. It would be enough assurance to go back to sleep.  
She stepped out of her car, closing the door behind her as she started for Shawn's apartment.  
Going inside, she climbed the few flights of stairs to his floor (no elevator, just her luck).  
Finally reaching his door, she knocked three times. Not getting an answer, and not hearing anything inside, she knocked again. This time, she heard fumbling inside, he had probably tripped on something.  
"Gus..." He said in his tired voice as he opened the door, only to find Juliet standing there. "Jules? Wh-what are you doing here at," he yawned as he looked at his watch, "3:30 in the morning... dressed like that?"  
She didn't respond, she just stood there staring at him. A few tears pooled in her eyes that she begged herself not to let fall.  
He noticed this and said, "Does someone need a hug?" he stretched out his arms. He had literally read her mind.  
She nodded and fell into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight, yet gentle embrace. Then the dam holding all her feelings back burst, making her tell him everything about the dream. She didn't tell him about the 'I love you' part, though. Something was still holding her back.  
He only tightened his grip on her, not once loosening it as she sobbed on his shoulder. Every once in a while he would give soothing encouragements, one in particular caught her attention. "It's okay... I'm never going to leave you. Not ever. Shh..." Was it what she thought? Did he share the same feelings?  
She pulled away from the hug, she couldn't stay like that all night, much to her dismay.  
"Hey now..." he brushed away a tear with his thumb and gripped her shoulders. "Do you want to come inside? You know, we can't stay in the hallway all night."  
She nodded again and let him lead her inside his apartment.  
Once inside, he flipped on a few lights as he asked, "Can I get you anything? Coffee? Hot chocolate?"  
"Water is fine." she answered.  
"Okay." and with that he disappeared into the kitchen. Juliet took this time to inspect his living space.  
There were a few pieces of furniture he probably got super cheep. Her eyes fell on his bookshelf and she went over to see what he had there. Her fingers brushed against the many comic books that lined the shelves, but stopped when they landed on a real, hard cover book. She pulled it out and flipped through it. Shawn's handwriting filled the book's pages. She reached the last handwritten page and read it.  
_Jules was so beautiful today. Not that she never is, she's always beautiful. Sometimes I wish I could kiss her right there in the middle of the station. But I can't. Last time I tried she shut me down and said it would be a mistake. I can only hope someday she will change her mind. And then maybe we could be together forever. Because I love her._  
"Don't you know that reading someone's personal journal is like, invading their space? Wow, Jules."  
Shawn's sudden words mixed with what she had just read made her drop the book to the ground and turn around to face him, "I'm so sorry Shawn. I just-"  
"It's okay. Here." he handed her the requested glass of water which she took and set down on a nearby table. He started to rub the back of his neck with his hand, "So, uh, how much did you read? Because-"  
She cut him off by pulling him close to her and their lips collided for the first time, she wasn't counting 'very close talking'.  
This kiss was one like she had never experienced before. All her fears melted away and all her true love for this man poured into the kiss.  
Ever since 'close talking', she had dreams of what would have happened if she hadn't pushed him away. Which she still wished, to this day, that she hadn't.  
They broke the kiss and Juliet stared straight into his hazel eyes. "Shawn, there's something I need to tell you."  
Their foreheads rested on each others as he said, "What's that?" A smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
"I think I'm in love with you." she whispered.  
"Can I tell you something?" he asked.  
"Hm?"  
"I think I am, too."

* * *

**Next one, is a family FILLED story! I have it written down on paper, I have to type it on my computer, ugh. Should be up, soon. I didn't write it all in my notebook, though. Hopefully not too long of a wait for that. :)**


	7. Overheard Conversation

**Remember when I said this was going to be family FILLED? I lied. Don't worry, I didn't forget about it, but I have yet to finish transferring it from paper to computer. Ugh. Well, maybe this to tie you over. It's not my best. But I like the way it turned out. It's an alternate to One, Maybe Two, Ways Out.**

* * *

Juliet found herself listening in on the bickering between friends, but, Shawn turned the conversation around to something more serious.  
"All I can tell you is that just now, in that moment, all I could think about was Jules." Was heard from Shawn over the radio, and Juliet turned around, her name catching her attention. "I just can't wrap my head around the fact that she's dating Declan. Actually, it's actually killing me."  
"Shawn that's not fair." Gus said.  
"I know." Shawn replied quickly, "I know it's not fair. And you're right she likes this guy and who am I to stand in the way?"  
Juliet, now completely sucked into the conversation, was shocked at his words. He was 'dying' because she was dating someone else.  
He kept on, and she stayed listening, "You think I don't want her to be happy? I want her to be happy. But... serious Shawn moment here: I want to be happy too, and for some reason I can't imagine that happening without Juliet."  
Juliet was speechless, Shawn had just unknowingly told her his feelings. She didn't know what to do. She was about to leave when he said something else. "And the worst part is, I'm lying to her. She thinks I'm a guy with super powers or something. It's all a lie, and I want to tell her. I almost did last week, but Declan beat me to it."  
Juliet's eyes widened, he was lying to her? About what?  
"You have to tell her." Gus added. "It maybe the only way."  
"I will, and soon. I just... look. I can't keep secrets from the woman I love, and If I have to tell her I'm not psychic, then I will."  
Juliet gasped, he wasn't a psychic? He had to be joking. No, that wasn't possible. As far as he knows, everyone is gone and there's no one in the van. He lied to her the entire time they knew each other? And he'd tell her because he didn't want to lie anymore? It was too much, she had realized she had feelings for this man a long time ago, and now that his feelings were out, she just couldn't bear it. It was overwhelming.  
"How crazy is that?"  
"On a scale of 1 to 10?" Gus asked.  
Shawn tsked and walked away saying, "Man!"  
She decided she would have to do something, before it was too late. Before something even worse happened.

It was later that night, maybe around 11 when she got to the Psych office to talk to Shawn. She was nervous, for goodness sake she was a cop and yet she was nervous. She walked in slowly, seeing Shawn and Gus in the middle of a Mario game on the Wii.  
She cleared her throat and they both turned around to see her standing there. Gus suddenly looked uncomfortable, "I'm... just gonna go now." He headed for the door quickly, grabbing his coat on the way out, leaving the pair alone in the office. Gus always seemed to know when he was needed and when he was not.  
"So, what's up Jules? Here to... I don't know, congratulate me for catching an international spy? Well, maybe not the spy, but Fong, you know what happened." he rambled on, trying to make the situation lighter, because he knew something was wrong.  
Juliet stared at him as she tried to find the right words to start the conversation she wanted to have. Finally, she blurted out quietly, "Why did you lie for all these years?"  
His eyes widened at the statement, "H-how did..."  
"Just tell me, please." she said quickly, she was breaking. She knew she should try to get a hold of herself, but right now, she didn't have the strength to. She was tired, she wasn't thinking straight, and then this situation gets dumped on her.  
"Jules, can I start by saying that I'm sorry?" he frowned, the seriousness in his tone scared her for some reason.  
She nodded and looked to the floor. He was sorry?  
She listened to his story as he told her the truth about everything. He was quiet after that and she looked up from the floor to see what was wrong. He was closer than he had been before, extremely close. She backed away a few steps and his face fell, an obvious look of hurt on his face.  
Then, she said, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I wanted to, believe me I did. I just..."  
"No, not about that. And I forgive you, and I understand. What I mean is... why didn't you say anything. About the way you feel?" she asked nervously, avoiding eye contact.  
"What? What do you mean?"  
"Shawn, I heard you over the radio." she admitted.  
"You did?" He looked nervous now, too. "Uh, Jules, look. I-"  
She couldn't listen to anymore of his rambling, so she did the first thing that came to mind. She grabbed him, pulling him into a kiss. And, just like she had thought, it silenced him. Her hands ran through the hair at the back of his neck while his hands rested on her waist. She never thought that their first kiss would happen this way, but she wouldn't change it even if she could. It was perfect.

* * *

**Hopefully the family one I was talking about will be up next, if not, sorry. lol It's very very long so should be entertained by it! hehe! Thanks for reviewing. :)**


	8. Snow Day

**I'm going to WORK to get the family one next. Okay? Don't be mad...**

**So this one, you'll never guess...okay I'll tell you. My brother was playing Animal Crossing on the Wii. He likes to change the date, he set it to Christmas to get the presents from 'Jingles'. Well, I looked at the screen briefly, and the conversation said "I just love snow! It's so romantic!" That may not be accurate by the way. But anyway, I thought of this! :)**

* * *

"Come on, Jules! Don't act like you don't want to. It will be fun, and you know it." Shawn begged. "Snow is something very special. Besides, that's what we're here for anyway, right? Let's enjoy it while we can."  
"Fine, but not for too long. I have a flight in a few hours." Juliet relented.  
The pair were taking a vacation in Vancouver, in the middle of summer. Shawn had convinced her to go, and she never really was fond of the cold. But Shawn always made her say yes, always. It may have had something to do with the fact that he threatened to annoy Lassiter, which she thought was a silly threat at the time, but when she thought about it more, it wasn't a good idea. It was their last day there, so what did she have to lose? Something that she also wondered was why they were just getting to play in the snow now.  
"I know that, Jules. I'll be on it, too. Let's make a snowman! Or maybe we could make snow angels, or have a snowball fight!"  
"No, Shawn, absolutely no snowball fights." she said, "I don't want to have to change clothes." Okay, she knew that wasn't true, she just didn't want to rub it in his face when she won.  
"Fine, no snowball fights." he agreed, but she had a feeling that wasn't the end of the conversation.  
Shawn ran over to a patch of snow and lay on the ground, "Snow angels! Come on, Jules. You can't stand there all day."  
She chuckled and went over to lay next to him, plopping down in the cold snow. "Wow, that's cold."  
"Don't mean to be rude, Jules, but you think everything is cold." He sat up from his position in the snow to get a better look at her, "Not that that is never a bad thing, because it gives me an excuse to have you in my arms, but seriously. When the temperature back at home drops just a little below normal you're all like, 'It's cold!'" he said the last part in his, eighth grade Jules voice, causing Juliet to laugh out loud.  
"I can't say that's not true, because it is. Shawn, you know I grew up in a warm climate. I don't spend a lot of time in the cold weather. Now, I thought you wanted to make snow angels?"  
"Oh, like I forgot!" he lay back down quickly, spreading his arms and legs to make the angel formation.  
She followed suit, laying down in the snow to make one as well.  
Shawn finished his first, and he stood up to look at his masterpiece. Juliet, who was still working, laughed at the view of snow all down his backside. He turned around quickly to meet her gaze, "What's so funny?"  
"You." she made out through her laughs. "Okay, I think I'm done. Help me up?"  
He eyed her cautiously, still confused as to what she was laughing at, as he held out a hand to help her up. She quickly wiped off some of the snow that she knew was there, after witnessing Shawn she didn't want him laughing at her, even though she laughed at him. "I think we did quite nicely don't you?"  
"I think we did, yours looks best." he complimented, "Mine looks like a pit."  
She laughed again, she was thoroughly enjoying herself. She brushed off some snow from his shoulder and asked, "Snowman? I haven't made one in ages."  
His already apparent grin grew wider, "Are you kidding me right now? Yes!"  
She smiled as she bent down to start rolling a ball, he bent down to help her as he said, "Something that always confused me was how on movies, they're always perfect. They never look like that in real life. At least mine anyway."  
"Shawn, I'm betting the ones on the movies are fake, probably not made out of real snow."  
"Your telling me that I've been thinking they were real my whole life?"  
"Yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you."  
He faked a look of hurt and she couldn't help but laugh again.  
The ball they were forming got bigger, but then out of nowhere, it crumbled.  
"Aww!" Shawn said, "It was just starting to grow!"  
"Shawn," she stood up and dusted more snow off the front of her jeans, "I don't think this snow is snowman material." Her phone sounded and she pulled it from her pocket to answer it, turning her back to Shawn out of habit. "Carlton, you know I'm on vacation!" she argued over the phone.  
Something hit the back of her hair and she turned around quickly to see Shawn, poorly made snowballs in tow. "I'll have to call you back." She hung up before Lassiter could say anything more and put the phone away. "You're in for it now, Mister." She bent down quickly to form her own balls as another one shot through the air and just missed her. "Hey! At least wait until I'm armed!"  
"Jules, that's not how it... works!" he dodged one of her balls, but didn't move in time and it hit his chest. "Hey! I wasn't ready!" he threw another at her, his aim horrible and he missed her completely.  
"Is that the best you got?" she said and threw another at him, this time it hit him right in the face.  
"Oh, that's it, I'm not letting you win anymore!" he ran away, taking cover behind a tree.  
Juliet followed him fast, grabbing snow off the ground and not bothering to form balls with it. Shawn did the same, and they were both covered in snow in seconds. Juliet screamed when Shawn smashed a handful of snow against her head gently. She tried to do the same, but they both fell to the ground. Passers by probably thought they were crazy, but they both were in their own little world where no one else existed.  
"I love you." Juliet said when they had stopped laughing. "You know that, don't you?"  
"Of course I do, Jules. And I love you." he pulled her close and she shivered, obviously cold because of the snow that covered her head to toe. "I thought you said you didn't want to have a snowball fight."  
"I lied."  
Something that they both did not know, was that they had missed their flight by an hour. But they were too lost in their moment to even care.


	9. Mistletoe

**No comment. No comment. So, I thought about this, I was in the holiday spirit today. Yes, I know it's June... Christmas in June anyone? lol**

* * *

"Shawn, what are you doing?" Juliet asked, out of breath from the running, as Shawn pulled her through the cold Winter air.  
"You'll see." he was being gentle with her, not wanting to hurt her, but still had a grip on her so she would follow. He knew that she trusted him.  
Shawn stopped suddenly under a balcony in the giant park they were in, Juliet crashed into him lightly at his stopped movement. "Hey."  
"Hay is for horses." Shawn said with a small laugh.  
"Shawn, tell me what's going on." she demanded.  
"Alright, fine. Today is Christmas Eve." he stated.  
She nodded, "Yes, it is. So?"  
"So... there are many holiday traditions that come with the holiday." he pointed upwards and she followed were his finger was pointing and she froze. It was mistletoe.  
She was now extremely uncomfortable and she tried to form words, "Um, Shawn, I uh..."  
He frowned, "It's okay Jules. I was just trying. I'm not going to force you. You can go." his face had completely fallen, and she could tell he wasn't acting. She knew it would be wrong for them to kiss, they were coworkers, interoffice relationships were frowned upon at the station.  
"I appreciate that, Shawn." This conversation had turned awkward fast. Though, something about it wasn't, Shawn's looked like he was trying to regain his composure, but his eyes still held rejection and disappointment.  
She turned to walk away when he said one last thing, "Thanks Jules."  
She turned back to face him again, he was staring at the ground, shuffling his feet nervously._ That's weird_. She thought. "What do you mean?"  
"I mean, for you know, just existing on the earth."  
She smiled at him, "Shawn..."  
"It's okay, you can go now. I can't keep you waiting any longer."  
She smiled at him again, she walked up to him, and pecked him quickly on the lips. She could have sworn she saw sparks flying for a second.  
She turned and walked away, leaving him to wonder what had just happened.

* * *

**Short? Yes. Sweet? I'll let you decide on that one... :)**


	10. One Red Rose

**Don't kill me over this. It's a possible tearjerker. Character death...first time writing a character death... so tell me what you think! ^_^ Again, don't kill me.**

* * *

Juliet glanced over to her dresser, where her single, fake red rose swayed lightly in it's vase. She thought back to the day when Shawn had given it to her.  
_"Jules!" he jogged up to her, his hands behind his back, just before she was able to cross the street, it was her lunch break and she needed a little time to herself. Lassiter had been driving her crazy all day. "I've been looking for you all morning! Here! I brought you something."_  
_She couldn't help but smile brightly at her boyfriend when he pulled a bouquet of roses out from behind his back. "Shawn! These are beautiful! Thank you." she took them and smiled even brighter. She looked down at the group of flowers, the among the eleven pink roses, was one red rose. She took it from the bunch and inspected it, deducing that it was fake. She looked back up at him in confusion and he just smiled at her._  
_"Jules, I will love you always, until the last rose dies." With this, he dug something out of his pocket and knelt before her on one knee. "Which will never happen. Sweetheart, marry me?"_  
_She put a hand up to cover her mouth as she let out a small gasp. Tears filled her eyes as she fell into Shawn's arm, nearly dropping the bouquet in the process. "Yes, a thousand times yes!" Tears of joy ran down her cheeks as she pulled him up off one knee and pulled him close to her, leaning in for a kiss._  
That had been the best day of her life, the next day being the worst. Shawn had been shot, trying to save her from a crazy lunatic shooting at them. Shot through the heart, died instantly. She had never cried so much in her life. Her fiance of not even 24 hours, had been killed. She basically died with him that day, her spirit faded along with his. She would never be the same, the world would never be the same! She would never love anyone, like she loved Shawn, ever again.  
This was all ten years ago, the anniversary of their engagement. She had never moved on, she would always love Shawn. Half of her was missing, and that half would never be found. Shawn once occupied that place in her heart, but when he passed, so did the life in the other side of her heart.  
But the one thing that gave her comfort, the one thing that made her forget the bad times she had gone through the past ten years, was the fake red rose that always assured her that Shawn would not stop loving her. And she would never doubt that.

* * *

**Just let me put it out there that I did ****_not _****write the fake rose bit. I found it online, so... blame that if you hated this. It gave me the idea...**


	11. Middle of the Night

**I am back! And as promised (A billion years ago) here is a family one! :D Not as good as I had hoped it would be, but I think it's cute. :)**

* * *

"Daddy, " A voice whispered, shaking Shawn Spencer awake. "Daddy."  
With a groan, the man turned to barely make out the face of his five year old daughter clutching her doll close to her shaking body, "Cassy? What are you doing? You're supposed to be asleep."  
"I can't sleep." Was her reply.  
Shawn turned to make sure they had not awakened his wife, Juliet, and slowly got out of bed, holding Cassy's hand on their way out.  
When they were back in her room, Shawn flipped her lamp on and pulled Cassy over so she could sit on his lap, "Okay, why can't you sleep?"  
"There's noises, Daddy. Loud noises. I think it's a monster."  
"A monster? Cassy, you saw Monsters Inc., remember? Monsters are nice."  
"No! This is real! I heard it!" she was near tears now.  
"Okay, okay. Where are these... monster noises?"  
Moving closer to Shawn, she pointed to the window.  
Shawn picked her up and sat her on the bed before going to check out the window. When he spotted the source of the noise, he laughed to himself, "Sweetie, come here." he motioned for her to come over, but she refused to move.  
"Come on, Cassy. There's nothing scary over here, I'll protect you." he smiled as she inched slowly off the bed to come closer.  
"Okay, do you see that?" he moved the curtains out of the way and pointed out the window.  
"No, what is it? Is it a monster? Daddy!" She buried her face in his shoulder. He then realized that the shadow of the tree outside the window did kind of form a monster type shape.  
"Silly, it's not a monster! Look closely. See that? Just the tree, the wind is making the branches hit your window. Now, you," he lifted her up and placed her back in bed, pulling the covers up and over her, "need to get back to sleep."  
"But I'm wide awake now!"  
"Yes, but Daddy is tired, and needs sleep. You have to sleep Cassy, otherwise you'll be all grouchy tomorrow. Nobody wants that, do they?"  
"I won't be grouchy! I promise!"  
"Cassy, go to sleep." he leaned down and kissed her forehead before turning off the lamp and leaving her room.

He climbed back into bed and Juliet's arm fell on his chest, "What was that?"  
"Cassy was just startled by the sound of the tree on her window, nothing to freak out about. I handled it." he assured her.  
"Did I ever tell you how proud I am of you for being such a great father?"  
"Yes, yes you have. But I don't mind hearing it again." He smiled before dipping his head down to capture his lips against hers. A small scream sounded from the other room and they broke there kiss.  
"Seems as though Zach's up. What are the odds?" Juliet said, and sat up, "I'll get it."  
Shawn put a hand on her arm to stop her, "No, I got it. You go back to sleep."  
"But Shawn, I-"  
"Shhh, I got it." he said again and she lay back down.  
"Thank you, Shawn."  
"No problem." he said, and threw his blankets back off to see what was bothering his son, but was greeted by him standing outside their door.  
"Daddy, there's a scary shadow in my room!" he cried.  
Shawn knelt down to his level, he was so tired and he wanted to get some sleep as soon as possible. "Okay, let's take a look."  
With one swoop, Zach was in his arms and being carried back to his room.  
Sure enough, the cause of the 'scary shadow' was the same culprit as the 'scary noise' case with Cassandra: the tree.  
"Zach, I've told you before that it was the tree." Shawn couldn't help but smile at the look of confusion on his son's face. "The tree isn't scary, alright? Now come one, in bed."  
Zach giggled as Shawn swooped him up again and placed him in bed. "Goodnight, Daddy."  
"Night, Zach." Shawn smiled again as he closed the door and went back to his comfy bed and his wonderful wife.

"Everything okay?" Jules asked when Shawn was settled back into bed.  
"Yep, turns out our culprit was the same as Cassy's: the tree in the front yard."  
"That tree is such a pain. All of the leaves during the fall, and I think the branches are starting to wear the paint off the house."  
"I could always put on my lumberjack costume and go cut it down." Shawn quipped.  
"Since when do you have a costume?" Juliet asked curiously.  
"I don't, but I can always take a quick shopping trip."  
Juliet laughed silently, but Shawn felt her shaking, "I'm serious!"  
"Sure you are." Juliet said. "Goodnight, Shawn." She ended the conversation, she was extremely tired. She snuggled up close to him as he wrapped his arm around her.  
"Night, Jules."

* * *

**You got family, and you got Shules. Win win! :D**

**Oh and if it wasn't clear, this was before Ashton joined the family. ^_^**

**Hopefully I can get more family ones up. I had a dream last night (yes I do dream about Psych... every night) and it was about the family. But... before I could write it down, I forgot. I hate that. Oh well, I hope to get more family ones written, maybe some with Ashton! :D Ooh, teen years! :D Excuse my rambling. I'm writing out my thoughts lol :) Thanks for reading! :D**


	12. 4th of July

**Quick update! Yayz! :D And a bonus! Another family one! :D I should have posted this one last night, but the idea came to me after I had gotten off my computer, so I wrote it into the late hours of the night in my notebook. I had not even written half of it in there, and it still took me hours to get it all finished. But, here it is! Happy, late, 4th of July everyone! :D**

* * *

"Ah!" Little, two year old Ashton screamed as he buried his face in Juliet's chest.  
"Aw, Ash, it's only fireworks!" Zack tried to assure his younger brother. "See!" he brought his sparkler closer to Ashton and he screamed even louder.  
"Zachary! You are eight years old, you should know better than that!" Juliet said sternly as she walked toward Shawn, who had two sparklers of his own. "Shawn, I'm gonna head inside. It's late, and I don't think Ashton is ready for fireworks yet."  
"You don't wanna come back out after he's inside?" Shawn questioned.  
"I am not leaving him, alone, in the house, Shawn!" her face clearly showing the shock of Shawn's question.  
"Okay then. The kids and I will finish out this package of sparklers before we head in, too." his sparklers went out and he lowered his arms as he leaned in to kiss her and ruffle Ashton's hair. "Love you."  
"Who exactly are you talking to?" Juliet asked him.  
"Both?" he said, a goofy grin on his face.  
A burst of light filled the sky, followed by a loud boom that made everyone jump.  
"I hope they have a valid permit for those!" Juliet said, the various whistling and popping fireworks starting to give her a headache.  
"Jules, relax." he nodded for her to go inside, which she did when Ashton screamed at another booming firework.  
"Daddy! Look!" Cassandra laughed. She had two sparklers and was writing 'Daddy' in the air with them.  
"Wow! Cool! Ooh, look what I can do!" he grabbed two more sparklers from the box and used Cassy's to light his. He started writing her name with them and she giggled.  
"Oh yeah? Look at mine!" Zach sounded and they both turned to see him attempting to write his own name with his one sparkler. But it went out before either of them could register what he was doing. "Aww. Can I have another one?"  
Shawn went over and gave him one of his, "Here's the last one. So what were you writing?"  
"My name!" he smiled as he tried to do it again with his new sparkler.  
"Ah, I see." he chuckled.  
"I'm out!" Cassy said. Just as she said this, the other's went out as well and they were in the darkness.  
"Hey, hold on." he reached in the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a box of pop its. "Look what else I got!"  
"Yay!" Zach said as he ran to him and got a package of them, but failed to get the wrapper open and ended up with a bunch of stretched plastic. "Uh, help?"  
"Oh here." he took them from his son and opened them for him before giving them back. He took the other package and gave them to Cassy, who had no trouble opening them.  
A loud crack sounded followed by laughter, Shawn turned to see Zach holding his now empty bag of pop its. "You did all of them at once?" he couldn't help but laugh, of course he would do that.  
Another crack and laughter sounded and this time it was Cassandra who was laughing. She had copied Zach by throwing all of her's on the ground as well.  
"Well, that was all of the fireworks." Shawn said, "Who wants ice cream?"  
"I do!" they both said in unison.  
Shawn smiled to himself as he watched them run inside, each racing to get inside before the other.

* * *

**This is basically what we did for our 4th of July, not much but still fun. :) Thank you for all the nice reviews! :D I adore them! :D**


	13. International Kissing Day

**Those of you waiting on an update for Victim, I. Am. Updating. Tomorrow! That is a promise that I intend on keeping! :D Keep an eye out for the update! Sorry it has taken me so long to update it, but you know, I have a lot a lot of things going on that time flies right by before I get the chance to write. That and the fact that I haven't been getting up until noon, but! I have a little bit left to write for chapter 4, so it ****_will _****be finished tonight! :)**

**As for this chapter, it isn't family. I know how much you guys love it, I love it too! ^_^ But it is hard to think up different situations for them. I do have a couple ideas that I want to do, so look out for those! Not giving a date or anything though. Anyway! This one is set somewhere between Ferry Tale and Shawn 2.0. I was searching online the other day and found a holiday called International Kissing Day! It was on the 6th and I found it like, two days later. I still wanted to do something with it, so here's what I came up with! :D**

**And now the story, sorry for torturing you all with this long author's note thing. ^_^**

* * *

"Hey, Jules!" Shawn waltzed up to Juliet's desk, somewhat happier than normal, "Know what today is?" he grinned brightly when she looked up at him from her work.  
"Yes, Shawn, it's Saturday, I should be enjoying my day off."  
Shawn's smile dropped a little seeing her annoyed, "Well then why are you here?"  
"Chief called me in, apparently I forgot to turn in paperwork yesterday. I didn't even know about it." she knew Shawn had hidden the papers. It made her smile deep down inside that he would at least try to lighten her workload, but it still annoyed her that it made her spend her Saturday filling out forms.  
"Need a hand?" Shawn offered, he felt bad, now. After all, he had only been trying to help.  
She was taken aback at his generous offer, never had she seen him do something that required a lot of work. "You sure you want to help? It might take a while and I don't want to stop you from doing something if you had plans."  
"Oh, it's fine Jules. I had nothing to do today anyway. And if it means helping you get off work faster then I'm all for it." he smiled that smiled that made her get goosebumps and she couldn't help but smile back at him.  
"Okay." she searched her desk for a spare pen but couldn't find one, "Sorry, Shawn but I can't-"  
"Find a pen? Don't worry, I happened to bring one with me." he reached in his back pocket and pulled out one of his trademark Psych pens. He pulled over a spare chair and took some of the papers from her pile.  
She looked at him in disbelief, but decided that it would be better if she had help, the work would take less time, and she'd be able to sit in front of her TV with a big bowl of popcorn and watch soap operas for the rest of the day.  
They continued to work, and in two hours, they had completed it all.  
She shook the cramp from her hand and smiled at him, "Thank you so much for helping me, Shawn."  
"Oh, it's no problem, Jules." he stood up and headed for the door.  
Juliet stared at him again, he was acting strange today. Then she remembered something. "Shawn wait!" she called and he spun around so fast if you blinked you would have missed it, "You had something to tell me before we started on the paperwork."  
"Oh, it wasn't that important." he dismissed it like it was nothing, but Juliet had a feeling it was important if he came all the way down here to tell her, on a Saturday.  
"Well, I..." he walked back up to her desk and smiled sheepishly, "I just wanted to tell you that it was International Kissing Day, that's all."  
Weird, he's nervous. He's never nervous. Juliet thought as he randomly picked up things on her desk.  
"What exactly were you hoping to get out of this 'romantic holiday'?" she asked, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.  
His head shot up and he made eye contact with her, "What I've been waiting for for 5 years." he said honestly.  
Her eyes widened but the half smile never left her lips, she saw his gaze fall to her lips for a brief second and she grabbed her purse quickly and walked out of the police station.  
Shawn raced after her and when outside, away from all the other officer's, their eyes met again. She saw something she had never seen before in his eyes: love. He didn't understand why she had left so quickly, but she did, she was going to get what she had been wanting for 5 years.  
She knew what was supposed to come next, she didn't really know what she was getting into, but she went for it. Their lips connecting, tingles coursed through her body at the feeling, this was something she had never imagined. It was like they were made for each other, it was perfection. Her hands came up to cup his face as his did the same. They could feel the love they shared for each other poured into the kiss, each second providing more love.  
They pulled away in need of oxygen, but that didn't stop them, they were back at it the next second, the need to be together plaguing both of them.  
They ended the kiss and looked deep into each other's eyes, forehead resting on forehead.  
"International Kissing Day, indeed." she smiled up at him and they started to kiss again when the sound of cheering and whistles sounded. Shawn and Juliet looked around and saw most of their coworkers gathered around them. Lassiter was in the crowd, scowling at them with anger, but there was something on his face that said that he had seen it coming. The chief was there, too, and she smiled at them before heading back inside. Henry winked at Shawn and went back inside as well. Buzz was the loudest cheerer, he was definitely waiting for something like this to happen, and he had been given a front row seat.  
"Ooh," Shawn said, and looked at Juliet and saw her blush. He whispered in her ear, "What do we do now?"  
She turned and stared at him, "Nothing, let's go. I rented Pretty in Pink yesterday." he smiled brightly as she held his hand and pulled him to her car, leaving all their coworkers still cheering.

* * *

**Thank you all for the reviews! They mean so much to me! :D Keep them coming! ;)**


	14. Parenting

**Family ones can't ****_all _****be fun and games. But, Shawn and Juliet, I know, are good parents. :)**

* * *

Shawn walked into his house and stopped for a second, taking in for maybe the billionth time the life he had. It was wonderful. He had a beautiful wife, he had three beautiful kids, he couldn't ask for more than that.

"Honey," Juliet greeted him with a peck on the lips, "I was wondering when you'd be home. It's," she grabbed Shawn's arm and looked at his watch, "5:20." she let go of his arm and put her hands on her hips.

At that moment, Shawn couldn't tell if she was playing around, or genuinely upset with him. "Sorry sweetie, Gus wanted to pick up something for Ashton on the way home." he smiled brightly as he pulled something out of his back pocket. "He may be 6, but that doesn't mean he's ever too old for candy. Don't worry, I picked up some for Zach and Cassy, too. Speaking of which, where are they? Usually they come and say hello to me. I feel hurt." he said, faking a hurt expression.

"Ashton's playing Wii, Zach is doing homework and I need to talk to you about your daughter." she said, crossing her arms.

"What?" he said, immediately going into parent mode.

"She might have gotten a D in her math class and then acted rudely to me when I asked her about it. She's in her room right now, can you talk to her please? I know she's mad at me right now." she said, she was usually the one to handle punishments, and even though Shawn helped every once in a while, he normally didn't like doing it.

"Jules, do I have to? You know I'm not good at it." Shawn whined, acting much like a child himself.

"Shawn, listen," she took his hands and smiled, "you are the best parent I have ever seen. Please can you talk to her? I have to finish up dinner."

"Fine, but you owe me." he said, kissing the backs of her hands before going down the hall and up the stairs to his daughter's room.

"I'll make sure to buy a pineapple for you on my way home from work tomorrow!" Juliet said, right before Shawn entered Cassandra's room.

"Hey sweetheart." Shawn said as his eyes fell on his 11 year old daughter who lay on the bed, texting one of her friends.

He pulled over the chair from her desk and sat down, waiting for her to acknowledge him. When she didn't, he pulled the phone out of her hands.

"Hey!" she said, frustrated.

"I'll give it back later." he placed the phone out of reach on her desk. "Cassy," he started.

"Wait, Mom got you to come in here?" she asked, already knowing what he was there for.

"Yes," he sighed, "she did. You know what? I know my nose doesn't lie, and right now it's telling me that your mom is making something delicious. So the faster we get this over with, the faster we can go downstairs and devour whatever she has cooked for us."

She sat up and faced him, putting her hands in her lap, "I'm listening."

"Can you tell me why you got a bad score on your math test?" he asked, trying hard not to make the situation lighter, it was not the time for jokes.

"I don't know. I guess I was too busy." she replied.  
"With what? School comes first, you know."

"I know. I just got distracted with my friends."

"Do you know what their grades were?"

"Yeah, Lacey told me she got an A- on the test, and I think Melinda got a B."

"I bet they studied, and separated school from play. Sweetie, the grades you get on tests are crucial to your education. It helps you get into college, and get a good job. You know this, don't you?"

"Yes." she said quietly.

"Good, well..." he picked up her phone and slid it into his pocket. "For the next week, you can only have your phone while you're at school. When you come home, you are to give it back to your mother and come in here to do homework, and study for your next test before you do anything else. Okay?"

"But you said I could have my phone back later!" she complained.

"I never said when later was." he sighed, "You know I hate this as much as you do."

She nodded slowly, "Yeah."

"Can I have a hug?" he asked, stretching his arms out, inviting her in.

She smiled as she leaned into his embrace, him enveloping his big, strong arms around her small body.

"I love you, my little Starfish."

She giggled before saying, "I love you, too, Daddy."

They pulled away from the hug and Shawn stood up, followed by Cassy.

"Now, go wash up, and then we can eat. I don't know about you, but I'm starved!" he smiled as he ruffled her brown hair.

"Yes, Dad." as she opened the door she was met by her mother, but she ran to the bathroom without saying a word.

"Shawn Spencer you are something else." she said, smiling with her hands on her hips.

"I know, I'm a horrible parent. I had to do that terrible thing to her!" he fake sobbed as he hugged her, but Juliet could tell it hurt him to punish his daughter, even if it was needed.

"No, Shawn," she played along, though now she couldn't tell if he was still faking, "you are a great parent, okay? Don't doubt that. Ever."

"Are you sure?" he asked, pulling away from the hug and looking at her with a glint in his eyes, she now knew he wasn't kidding around.

"Yes, Shawn I'm sure." she smiled at him again, "Your children adore you, as do I."

"Do you now?" Shawn grinned as he wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Ew!" Cassandra said, sounding thoroughly disgusted. "I don't think I'm hungry anymore."

"Come on, you, time to eat. Shawn could you get Zach?" Juliet said as she led her daughter downstairs.

"Yeah." Shawn said as he walked down to his son's room. "Hey buddy, dinner's ready."

"Dad! When did you get here?" Zach said when he turned around and saw Shawn standing in the doorway.

"I've been here for a few minutes. So, come wash up, we have food getting cold as we speak.

"Ashton, I'm sure the princess can wait for you to eat dinner." Juliet said, she was tempted to go turn the TV off, but she certainly could not handle an upset Ashton at the dinner table.

"But Mommy! I have to save her now!" Ashton said.

"Ashton," Shawn said as he came down the stairs with Zachary. "listen to Mom."

"Fine." With a click of a button, the pause screen popped up and Ashton put the remote aside.

Juliet mouthed a thank you to Shawn as they all filed into the dining room for a delicious meal.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! :D It's about time that I updated right? Hopefully I can update Victim soon. I really want to apologize for taking so long on my stories. Sorry :/**


	15. Work for It

**Yay! I've been inspired lately and have been thinking up more ideas for family ones! :D Don't worry, though. I'm not completely out of ideas for Shules fics yet! Sorry that I haven't been updating. And, pretty much like everyone else with current fics, school started last week so I have been busy lately.**

**I am almost finished with the next chapter for Victim, so that should be up shortly. And anyone remember Stuck in the Moment? Yeah, ****_so sorry. _****I am working on the next chapter and I hope to get it out within the week. We will see.**

**Enough with the Author's note! To the story!**

**Edit: Yeah sorry, my grades, since I'm homeschooled, are a bit different than regular school grades. So thank you Guest for telling me. I changed it.**

* * *

"Hey Daddy?" Eleven year old Cassandra spoke up from the dinner table.

Shawn turned to look at her, and he couldn't help but smile at his beautiful daughter. "Yeah, sweetheart?"

"Can I please please _please_ go to the sleepover at Lacey's this Saturday?" she begged for about the fifth time in that week alone. And it was only Tuesday.

"Honey, we talked about this..." Juliet cut in, not letting Shawn say anything.

"Wait, whoa, whoa. What sleepover?" Shawn asked, raising his eyebrow at Cassy.

"Can I go, too?" Ashton asked, who was listening intently to the conversation.

"Maybe when you are older, Ash." Jules told him.

"What? Mom! Guys don't do sleepovers!" Zach pointed out.

"Lower your voice, please, you don't need to yell." Shawn told him. "Cassy, who's going to this sleepover?"

"It would just be me and Lacey. Her parents will be there. Please! Can I go?"

"Cassy, when is that History test?" Shawn asked, putting his fork down and folding his hands, giving her full attention.

"Friday. But can I go?"

"How about this? If you get an A on that test, you can go. Deal?" he reasoned.

Juliet raised her eyebrows, everyday he impressed her even more. She thought she would be over this feeling by now.

"Aw, but you know I'm not good at History! Mom always tells me to put the past behind me. History is consisted of learning things from the past."

Shawn and Juliet shared a look before Juliet finally spoke, "But History is exciting! Come on, think, isn't it cool that the Americans fought for freedom from England?"

"Not really, I mean, they killed a bunch of people. So, they are all murderers that you need to arrest." she said.

"Well, hon, whether you think it's exciting or not, you have to learn about it. What if you wanna become a scientist? Or a..." Shawn paused, trying to remember the word, "Jules what's that word for people who dig up dinosaurs?"

"Paleontologist." she said, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah what she said." Shawn finished, "What if you want to do that?"

"I don't know." Cassy finally trailed off, not able to think up a comeback. She had been on a roll until Shawn went and said that...

"So listen, if you, like your father said, get an A on your test then you can go to that sleepover. You better go and study." Juliet said.  
"Fine." she sighed as she pushed her plate away from her. "My food is cold now anyway." she smirked as she left the table and started to go upstairs.

"Uh uh, you come right back here missy." Juliet stopped her, "Clear your plate and put it in the sink first."

"Wait, can I have it?" Ashton said, making Zach chuckle quietly and Cassandra stand there not knowing what to do.

"You're still hungry Ash?" Shawn questioned, "You ate a whole pork chop already!"

"Plus he ate all of his veggies, which is strange for him." Juliet added.

"Please, Mommy?" he asked.

"I don't care if he has it. There's nothing wrong with it. Other than the fact that it has my DNA on it."

"What's DNA?" Ashton asked.

"It identifies who you are." Zach said.

"That's one way of putting it." Juliet laughed.

"Go and study Cassy," Shawn said, waving her off, "we'll sort this situation out." he smiled.

"Daddy!" Cassandra burst into the house Friday afternoon after school. "Daddy!" she called, running through the house looking for him, bumping into Shawn as she turned the corner too quickly.

"Whoa! You don't need to run, I'm right here."

"Look!" she said, shoving a piece of paper his way.

He took it and looked at it, a smile forming as he saw what was written. "You got an A- on the test?"

"Does that mean I can go to Lacey's?" she asked.

"Deal's a deal." he said, handing the paper back to her, "You got an A, so you can go."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" she screamed as she jumped into his arms.

He smiled as he hugged her. "Welcome." he put her down and she ran upstairs, her phone drawn and she was already dialing Lacey.

"What was her score?" Juliet asked, putting her purse down on the counter as she came up to her husband, Zach and Ashton running past them, straight to the backyard.

"93 percent." he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "If she has something she really wants, she will work for it."

"You can say that again." she smiled as she leaned her forehead on his.

"If she has something-"

"Oh, shut up."


	16. Sick

**I AM BACK! And I've got a Shules one for ya! Well, duh, they are all Shules. But this one is ****_just _****Shules lol :)**

**Oh and a reminder! Go vote on my poll! It's on my profile! Only 2 days left!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Juliet woke with a start. She looked over at her alarm clock; 3:17AM. Perfect. She rolled over to her side but a hot sensation ran through her body. She kicked off her blankets and stared at the ceiling, she wasn't going to be able to sleep now. A long buzz sounded in the room and she picked up her vibrating phone. She winced at the bright light emitted from the phone as she checked her text messages.  
"I 'sense' you need company. Can I come over?" She smiled, her boyfriend always knew when he was needed. Wait a minute... where was he?  
She slowly typed out an answer, "Where are you?"  
She placed her phone back on her side table and closed her eyes; at least she was going to try to get a little sleep before Shawn got there.  
But not even two minutes after she shut her eyes, she heard a key fumbling to open the front door. Already? She thought.  
Sighing, she got up, put on her robe and slippers, and headed down the hall to greet Shawn.  
She got to where he was, and found he had already turned on a few lights. He turned around and saw her standing there; his normal grin dropping from his face. "Whoa Jules. You don't look too good."  
"Yeah, I tend to look like crap when I'm up at this hour." She stated bluntly.  
"No, like really not good." he stepped closer to her and rested the back of his hand on her forehead. "Jules, you're burning up. I think you have a fever." He put his hands on her shoulders, "Do you have a first-aid kit?"  
"Of course I do, Shawn. In the bathroom cabinet." she wasn't going to start an argument. She wasn't in the mood. He smiled at her before leaving for a few seconds as he went to get the kit.  
He returned with the kit and searched through it; pulling out a thermometer. "Open."  
She obeyed and he stuck it in her mouth and went back to the bathroom, coming back with Tylenol and a glass of water. He set the glass down before he took the measuring device out of her mouth and looked at it. Shaking his head, he said, "100.3, that's a fever alright. Here, take these." He handed two small pills to her then grabbed the glass, giving it to her when she had swallowed the pills.  
She handed the glass back to him and he set it back down nowhere in particular. "Let's get you back to bed." she let him pick her up and carry her there, resting her head on his shoulder.  
"Shawn, where were you?" she asked in a near whisper.  
"I was following cheating boyfriends around the neighborhood." she raised her eyebrow slightly at this. "Okay, fine. I was after the boyfriends, but I just got a feeling you were awake and when I checked through the window I saw you. I think you can put together the rest."  
"Shawn..." she yawned, "Never mind."  
He placed her in bed gently and pulled the covers over her. He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Night, Jules."  
"Wait, Shawn. Where are you going?" her voice was lower now, Shawn could barely hear it.  
"Don't worry Jules. I'm not leaving. I'll be in the living room if you need me. An Adam 12 marathon is on." he replied.  
"Can we watch in here? At least until the Tylenol kicks in?" she asked, jumping at the opportunity to spend more time with her boyfriend. With him there, she felt... safe. Yes, she was a cop, she could protect herself. But this kind of 'safe' was different. She couldn't place the feeling.  
"Okay!" he ran over to the bed and jumped in next to Juliet. He grabbed the remote and flipped the television on to the correct channel.  
Juliet snuggled up next to him and was asleep before even one episode was over. It wasn't even the Tylenol that knocked her out, it was the pure fact that Shawn was there next to her.  
Shawn noticed Juliet's sleeping form. He thought about watching the rest of the episode when a yawn hit him. He turned the tv off, placed the remote on the table beside him, and pulled Juliet closer; being careful, he didn't want to wake her. He smiled to himself and soon fell asleep, too.

Juliet woke up at around 7AM, she looked around. She was in Shawn's arms and he was still fast asleep. She smiled at him before going off in a coughing fit, thus waking him up.  
"I'm sorry, didn't mean to wake you." her voice had completely changed over night. It was really low now.  
"It's okay, sleep well?" he asked, sitting up to stretch.  
"Yes, actually. You always help with that."  
"Glad to be of service." he grinned, "Can I get you some breakfast? What would you like?"  
"Whatever is fine." she sunk back into the blankets.  
"I wasn't aware 'whatever' was a food but okay. Be back faster than you can say... pineapples!" he jumped from the bed, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and left for the kitchen.  
She sat up and turned on the television to the morning news, figuring she wasn't going to get more sleep any time soon. She was so grateful it was her day off from work today.  
Shawn came back in with a half full smoothie he had left in her fridge the day before and more Tylenol, he glanced at the tv, "Oh, you've got to be kidding me."  
"Yeah, I know, some guy came into these stores and robbed them, killing the manager of each store. We've been working on the case for a few days."  
"Yeah yeah yeah, but that's not what I meant. That's the guy! The robber/murderer! It's the news reporter!" Shawn walked around the bed and handed her the smoothie and medicine. "We don't have any food here. I'm going to go shopping."  
"What do you mean that's the guy? How can you tell?" she took the pills and swallowed them, then took a sip of the smoothie. Pineapple, of course, what else could she possibly expect from Shawn?  
"Come on, Jules. I don't even need my psychic powers-" she hit his arm and he grasped it in fake pain, "Okay, look, he's clearly guilty. Sweat on the brow, tapping his fingers against that microphone, not making eye contact with the camera. I've seen it all too many times. He's either the worst reporter on the planet, or he's our perp. Though I would expect more coming from a cold-blooded killer."  
"I've got to call Carlton." She reached for her phone but Shawn grabbed it before she could take it.  
"Uh uh, no work for you. It's your day off, Jules. I'll call Lassie, you enjoy that smoothie and try to get some rest. The fever's gone so that's a good sign."  
She took in his seriousness, as rare as it was, he had his moments. "Okay, Shawn."  
"I'm going to make a run to the store, you need anything while I'm there?" he asked, going over to the mirror to fix up his hair.  
"No, I'm good. I have everything I could possibly need right here." She smiled at him. "You." she added.  
He chuckled, "Well... that comment deserves a reward." he went over to her and planted a kiss on her lips.  
"Shawn," she said between kisses, "you'll get sick."  
"I don't care." he kissed her one more time before pulling away. "I'll be back!" With that, he ran out the door, to Juliet's car, grabbing her car keys from the counter on the way out.  
Juliet sat back in bed as she watched more of the news, the man onscreen becoming more obvious the more she watched him.

"Pineapples..." Shawn said to himself as he went down the aisle of fruits.  
"Hey! Shawn!" A very familiar voice sounded from behind and Shawn turned to see Abigail. "Of course, pineapples."  
"Hey Abs! I haven't seen you since..." he trailed off, not really wanting to bring it up, "How was Uganda? And how are you doing?" Shawn asked, clearly uncomfortable with being with his ex girlfriend.  
"It was great! I had such an amazing time with those kids. As for your second question..." she lifted her left hand to show off a sparkling diamond engagement ring on her ring finger.  
"What, you're getting married!? I'm so happy for you!" Shawn said, clearly shocked, "So who's the lucky guy?"  
"Oh, just a wonderful guy named Camden Sharp. I met him in Uganda, we were working together for a while before we started dating." Abigail smiled brightly and Shawn could tell she was truly in love, "What about you? How did things go between you and Juliet?"  
Shawn's eyes widened, "H-how'd you-"  
"Come on," she interrupted, "I saw the way you looked at her, even when we were dating. So... how'd it go? Did you ask her out?"  
"Well, actually, things have been pretty good. We've been dating for almost two years now." he leaned in closer to her and whispered, "I've actually been thinking about the 'next step'." That was one of the biggest secrets he had kept. Even Gus didn't know he was thinking about it again. Yet, he had just told Abigail. What was happening to him? Should he be concerned?  
"Really?! Congratulations! I always knew you guys would be great together! So, how is she?" she asked.  
Then, something hit him, "Oh no! I'm sorry Abigail, it's been nice talking to you. But, I have to get home to my sick girlfriend." he took the pineapple he didn't get to add to the cart and sped out of there.  
"Oh, well, bye!" Abigail called as he raced by her.  
He grabbed a few more things he needed as he made his way to the check out.  
As he stuffed the small green vehicle with the bags of groceries he remembered he had told Juliet he would call Lassiter. He didn't want to go back on his word, so after he got settled back into the driver's seat he pulled out his phone and called him.

Juliet was stunned. Completely and utterly stunned. She couldn't believe what her ears had just told her brain what she had heard. She thought Shawn had called her to ask if she needed anything, even though she had already told him her answer to that. No, she was dead wrong. What she had heard over that phone call was something she was going to be asking Shawn about when he returned home.

"I don't need a motive Lassie. Didn't you see him on the news? Dead give away. Just bring him in, ask him some questions, see if he cracks." Shawn told Lassiter over the phone.  
"You better not be messing around, Spencer." he said and didn't even let Shawn respond before he hung up.  
Shawn lowered the phone from his ear, "Well I love you, too."  
He slid his phone into his pocket and started driving back to his sick Juliet.

"Hey sweetie! I'm back! Sorry it took so long, I met up with an old friend at the store!" he called the second he was in the door.  
When he didn't get a response, he figured the Tylenol must have made her sleep, which, of course, was a good thing. He placed the bags on the counter and started putting the groceries away.  
Juliet watched as Shawn, who was unaware of her presence, did this. Seeing how much more mature he was. He still had that boyish charm she loved, and he never failed to make her laugh at one of his jokes, but he had grown so much.  
Juliet stepped out of her hiding place, into his view, and he smiled brightly at her. "Hey there, honey bunch!"  
"Shawn before you say anything there's something we need to discuss." she said as she took the phone out from behind her back and pressed a button. "Really?! That's great! I always knew you guys would be great together!" the phone played the few words before Juliet pressed another button, stopping the playback.  
Shawn was speechless, he was very good with words, but right now in this situation he couldn't think of anything to say.  
"Is it true?" Juliet asked, still shocked herself, but, happy that he was thinking about commitment.  
"Well..." he started, but she cut him off.  
"Tell me with Honest Shawn." she said, she knew he wouldn't lie to her, they had been down that rode already. Sure he would mess around every now and then, but he wouldn't flat out and lie to her. Another thing that showed her he had truly matured.  
He swallowed hard and inhaled deeply as he looked her right in the eye, "Juliet, I love you. I never thought I would ever find the right girl to settle down with, but I did, it's you. So... yes. It is true."  
She didn't know what to say, she knew what she was happy, almost too happy she couldn't do anything to show it.  
"Sweetie, say something." Shawn said, worried that he might have ruined their relationship.  
"Yes." she said, her voice nasally, because her nose was stuffy.  
"Yes?" he asked, confusion riddled all over his face.  
She cleared her throat, though she knew it was useless, and smiled, "I wanna marry you."  
She ran towards him, he was still in shock at her words and they would have fallen over when she jumped in his arms if he hadn't braced himself when he felt her touch. She hugged him so tight he started gasping for her to loosen her grip around his neck.  
"Sorry, baby." she giggled as she released her grip and let go of him.  
"Hey, did I say you could stop?" he grinned at her, even though she was sick, she still looked as beautiful as ever to him, maybe even more with her hair all messy and one of his t-shirts on.  
"Point taken." she said as she wrapped her arms, loosely, around his body again. "I swear, if we stay this close to each other you will get sick."  
"Jules, I already told you. I don't care if I get sick. It means staying home with you to take care of me." he smiled again and she could help but kiss him right there.  
They pulled away and he looked down at her with more love in his eyes than she had ever seen before. "Last time I checked, Adam 12 was still on." she said.  
"I can't turn down the offer to spend time with my fiance, now can I?" he smirked, taking her hand and leading her to the couch. After moving basically everything except the mattress from the bed, they were situated in front of the television, cuddled up next to each other. They had had a long night, plus a busy morning, and the two were quickly, but uncomfortably sleeping on top of each other.  
When Shawn woke up, it was sometime in the night. He was actually surprised he had slept that long. His sleeping schedule would definitely be messed up, but it was worth it. Juliet was still asleep on top of him, her head buried in the crook of his neck. She was so precious. He didn't want to move, but he felt a sneeze coming on. He stroked her hair and whispered in her ear, "Jules."  
"Mmph." she mumbled, and snuggled in closer to his warmth.  
"Jules we need to get up." he whispered again. He really did not want to sneeze on his girlfriend. "I need to sneeze."  
At this, she sat up and laughed out loud. But he was already sneezing and sniffing for him to really notice. "Guess what." she asked.  
"What?" he said, nose stuffed up.  
"You, Mr. Spencer, got sick. I told you that would happen if you got too close."  
"Aw man! That quickly?"  
She shrugged, "Apparently. I bet this is just the warning signs. Pretty soon, you will be like me." she gestured to her face. She had puffy red eyes and a red nose.  
"Yeah, looking forward to that." he said sarcastically.  
"I thought you said you didn't care."  
"I got to kiss you, so at the time I didn't care. Being sick just sucks." he said.  
"It does, but hey, we have all day, well," she smiled, "night to watch movies. What do you say?"  
"You want to pick the movie?" he smiled.  
"What? You always pick the movie."  
"Yeah, well let's change that. What do you wanna watch?"  
"Do we have any Disney movies here? I haven't watched one in a long time."  
"Oh..." he trailed off. "Normally no, but you know it close to your birthday..."  
"What?" she smiled.  
"I may or may not have gotten you a movie for your birthday because you told me you liked it."  
"You were actually listening? I was just ranting!"  
He got up and went down the hall to their room. He pulled out one of his drawers where he had so cleverly hidden the gift.  
"Close your eyes." he commanded playfully as he unwrapped the plastic around the movie case. He popped it in the player and told her she could open her eyes.  
She did so and the already apparent smile on her face growing when she saw the Tangled menu on the screen in front of her. "You were listening."  
"Most girls I've known have wanted fancy, expensive jewelry and stuff for their birthday's but you... you just wanted a plain Disney movie. I couldn't love you more."  
"For what? My love of Disney movies or the fact that you don't have to spend as much money?"  
"Mmmm... both I guess." he smiled as he slid in on the couch next to her.  
"You don't want to take something before we start?"  
"Aw, Jules I just got comfortable." That wasn't really the reason he didn't want to take the medicine. He wanted to stay here, with Juliet, and watch movies all day. Yeah they had work, but he loved spending time with her. He wanted all the time he could get.  
And of course, she knew him, and she knew that was the real reason. "Shawn..."  
"Okay, fine. Don't click play without me."

* * *

**Wow that was long! This one has been on my computer for SUCH a long time. I actually started writing it before they moved in together, and before Juliet knew 'the truth'. So I had to go back and change everything. If anything is confusing, that is why lol :) I like this version better though! :) I looked it over for errors, but you know, I always miss some. So please feel free to point out any you see! Thanks guys! :)**


End file.
